


La Chica Equivocada

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cae del Bifröst a la tierra con el propósito de conocer a quienes piensa gobernar y encuentra a Darcy, quien no es como los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chica Equivocada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2012_ , para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Algo sobre su dinámica de atracción intensa y fascinación por el otro sin dejar de ser quienes son_.

*****

Loki era poseedor de una mente ingeniosa y lengua afilada, pero sobre todas estas cualidades, Loki tenía paciencia. No pudo tener un hermano como Thor (arrogante y necio) sin la ecuanimidad suficiente para soportarlo. No pudo caer del Bifröst a través de las ramas de Yggdrasil y considerar en hacer una pausa, cansado de ser arrastrado por la corriente de los nueve mundos. 

Sin tener realidades tangibles a las que aferrarse, se deslizó entre las cortinas de humo del universo, desgarrándolas con sus dedos en jirones infinitos hasta que en algún momento _por fin_ se detuvo y trazó un objetivo.

*****

Darcy descargaba canciones en su ipod, repantingada en la silla y los pies encima del escritorio. El destructor asgardiano dejó Puente Antiguo sumido en los susurros asustados detrás de las ventanas. Jane gritaba en cada fallo de sus fórmulas, Selvig se apretaba las sienes, Coulson se limitaba a sonreír y disponer de recursos. Relegada a tareas triviales se aficionó a observar las prácticas de tiro de Ojo de Halcón, en las instalaciones de SHIELD.

“Interés deportivo” le llamaba. 

La magia se había esfumado y Thor también. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento y se tatuaba _Myeuh-muh_ en el dorso con el bolígrafo.

*****

Si bien la idea tardó muy poco tiempo en revelarse nutrida desde el profundo rencor, los planes de la conquista de Midgard tardarían más para ser ejecutados. En su camino como errante encontró a los chitauris que le prometieron un arma. 

_Conoce antes a tu enemigo_ , dijeron. 

Thor era su enemigo. Lo que amaba era su enemigo. La tierra, la mujer que lo hizo débil. El núcleo de la magia irrigaba su energía pulsante desde el centro de su ser hacia la superficie, para manifestarse por los poros de su piel y hacerla vibrar de anticipación ante sus nuevas maquinaciones.

*****

Nick Fury desmanteló el campamento como un castillo de naipes, recogió la baraja y la guardó bajo la manga. Coulson retiró su pase de acceso y datos del sistema. Jane le dejó con los créditos universitarios cumplidos y abrazos apresurados al marcharse con SHIELD.

Darcy se refugió en el café de Izzie encontrando formas extrañas en el paisaje desértico. Se quedó hasta que el clima arruinó su pelo y cuando se levantó un día para volver de verdad a casa, entró él con la bufanda (¡en aquella temperatura!) de rectángulos grises y verdes.

Decidió esperar.

—Hogwarts te quedó muy lejos.

*****

Loki parpadeó confundido. Apartó de su mente la búsqueda de la tal Jane Foster porque no era importante. Encontrarla, someterla, matarla. Aquellos impulsos eran pequeños juegos en los que no debía entretenerse. Carecían de cualquier placer si Thor no podía presenciarlos.

La mujer (poco más que una chiquilla) era agraciada tras las gafas. Fue su energía curiosa e inquieta que hacía el ambiente agonizar a su alrededor, lo que le atrajo.

—¿Slytherin, Harry Potter...? —Loki negó las referencias— ¿...magia? Muggle entonces. 

—Oh, soy un mago. Y en este afortunado encuentro, cumpliré tu deseo.

Ella se ruborizó y le hizo compañía.

*****

El extraño removió la taza, el olor inundó sus fosas nasales y aspiró sobre las volutas humeantes. Su cara reflejó la satisfacción al saborear la bebida, Darcy se enorgulleció en secreto.

—¿No existe el café de donde tú vienes?

—Desconozco bastante de esta _región_ , Darcy Lewis. En la actualidad, tengo algunas carencias.

Su nombre se escuchó líquido de sus labios.

—No pareces pobre.

—No lo soy.

— Leí que _las posesiones son tramposas. Todo lo que tienes es a ti, y allí es donde gobiernas_.

—Ingenioso señorita Lewis, ¿crees que eres libre?

—¿Tú lo eres?

La sonrisa despectiva no fue sincera.

*****

La vigiló y se asomó a sus sueños como una ventana que ofrecía paisajes inesperados. Memorias y aspiraciones se mezclaban en distintas ilusiones. Rezongó dormida y le enseñó a Jane en sus evocaciones. 

_Conoce a tu enemigo_ fue el recordatorio amargo. 

Pero la imagen de Foster era ordinaria desde los ojos de Darcy y no hubo motivación para saber más si la comparaba con la pequeña humana a la que espiaba.

Lewis era una entre millones de posibilidades para conocer a los que gobernaría. Supo que era buena elección cuando reconoció a Thor en sus sueños, sonriendo atiborrado de comida.

*****

—¿Todavía por aquí, extraño sin nombre?

Darcy toqueteó sus gafas para disimular la emoción inoportuna de encontrarse aquel muchacho. Le llevaría pocos años, sus ojos sin embargo, tenían viejas sombras de tristeza. O ella tenía mucha imaginación.

—Laufeyson. —admitió él.

—Tus padres no son buenas personas.

—Dime, Darcy —El aire cosquilleó como si le susurrase detrás del oído— ¿Servirías a propósitos más elevados?

—No hay dignidad en ser cobaya. 

—¿No es la humanidad proclive a los riesgos? Sólo pido que seas mi guía por el pueblo.

—Tal vez, caballero, si me cuentas sobre ti.

Él besó su mano en acuerdo.

*****

Darcy tarareaba música imaginaria y se aislaba en su propio universo. Temía en acercarse demasiado y ser atraído por su fuerza de gravedad. Sintió vértigo al cuestionarse si era esa estúpida sensación lo que Thor había experimentado.

Darcy le mostró sus libros de conductismo y marxismo. _La política es también una ciencia. No sólo mirar las estrellas y esperar que criaturas sean atrapadas en fenómenos atmosféricos_. Le mostró las rarezas de Nuevo México y la obsesión humana por no saberse solos en la creación.

Le mostró la simpleza de su felicidad. Habló de Thor sin nombrarlo, la emoción apenas contenida.

*****

Laufeyson tenía más aires de cuentista que de mago. Luego pensó que las ideas eran semejantes, que ambos oficios construían mundos inventados con los que seducir, que vendían mentiras a buen precio.

Hablaba poco de sí mismo pero cuando lo hacía, las palabras fluían sedosas, impregnadas de texturas que alcanzaba a tocar si cerraba los ojos.

El calor venía después, cuando él callaba y sus párpados se abrían perezosos. Él sonreía complacido y su sangre fluía a sitios que era grosero mencionar.

—¿Me dirás quién eres?

—Cuando me marche.

_Entonces prefiero no saberlo_. No lo dijo, su vergüenza tenía límites.

*****

Loki descubrió un recorte de periódico entre las hojas de un cuaderno. 

“Sujeto es liberado tras irrumpir instalaciones militares. Estaba bajo la influencia de psicotrópicos, dijo el vocero. No hubo situaciones de riesgo”.

—¿Por qué guardas la foto de un lunático?

—Porque es una buena persona.

—A mí me parece arrogante.

—La primera impresión es muy subjetiva.

—A ti te gusta, ¿no? Ah, Darcy Lewis, tu mayor defecto es abrir el corazón a los extraños sin comprender su fragilidad.

Darcy se mordió el labio y Loki deseó ser la causa de su contrariedad.

—A veces hay que correr el riesgo.

*****

Él la besó bajo el sol abrasador del medio día. El helado se deshacía con rapidez y se escurrió entre gotas sobre el labio inferior de Darcy y luego sobre su camiseta.

—Mira que desastre. 

Darcy manoteó y la percepción pegajosa empeoró.

—Lo arreglaré si prometes quedarte quieta el tiempo suficiente.

Ella creyó que le quitaría la servilleta, pero los dedos largos la sujetaron de la barbilla y la vista se le nubló cuando su rostro proyectó una sombra debido a la cercanía.

—Bastante mejor.

La sensación de su lengua permaneció durante horas invadiendo los procesos coherentes de su mente.

*****

Los demás en Midgard parecían entes grises delante de Lewis. No era capaz de definir en qué punto es que ella hacía la diferencia, si habían parámetros cuantificables que no fuesen hechos en términos sensibleros y vomitivos.

Escarbó entre sus recuerdos y con los fragmentos supo que ella había visto caer a Thor antes que nadie, que lo descubrió en las fotografías de la tormenta... Sintió una rara complacencia al conocer el incidente del táser. No comprendía porqué Thor no la había descubierto como él.

—Escogiste a la chica equivocada.

_Ésta humana es mía. Después también lo será el resto._  


*****

—Tengo... tenía un hermano.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me dejó caer.

—A lo mejor es lo que hacía falta. A lo mejor es que tú te soltaste. 

—Fue culpa suya y fue perdonado, en cambio yo fui humillado.

—La autocompasión es lo que no permite que veas tus errores.

—Sólo me queda hacerlo sufrir.

—Eso no es más que venganza. Suenas como un chiquillo caprichoso.

—Los humanos hacen guerras por menos.

—Hablas como si no fueras uno. No puedes despreciar tu naturaleza por un hecho injusto.

—Debajo de esta piel soy un monstruo, Darcy Lewis.

Ella por primera vez le tuvo miedo.

*****

Los chitauris entregaron el arma prometida y Loki dijo adiós a Darcy. Le reveló su identidad y las condiciones de sus planes. Fue cruel disfrutar del rictus de estupefacción que se apoderó de ella.

—Tengo un proyecto estupendo para tu mundo.

—Rendirte pleitesía es mi trabajo soñado —señaló irónica.

—Si te rindes a mí, te libraré de tomar decisiones de nuevo.

—¿Cómo aprenderé entonces?

—No tendrás que hacerlo. 

—No puedes anular nuestra capacidad de cuestionarnos.

—El miedo puede hacerlo sin pérdidas excesivas.

—El deseo que me debes...

—¿Lo quieres todavía?

—...puedes metértelo por el agujero diminuto de tu amor propio.

*****

Darcy volvió a Culver y pasó horas en la iluminación fluorescente de la biblioteca. Leía libros de mitología nórdica como si pudiera encontrar información distinta cada vez.

—Loki suena como a nombre de gato. "Ven Loki, mamá te ha puesto el plato de leche".

—Me complace que tengas dulces recuerdos míos.

Loki se materializó. El verde de sus ojos tan desvaído que era gris.

—Es lo que tiene el afecto, pero ya pasará.

—Te obligaré a conservarlo.

Darcy le miró triste.

—Si tienes que convencerme de que es real, es que no existe. Dime, ¿quién es el perdedor en esto?

*****

De las personas que pudieran ser útiles a su causa, Selvig era importante en la comprensión del Tesseract; lo que no anticipó es que el científico hablase demasiado. Procuraba escuchar aquellos detalles que desvelaran la naturaleza del cubo cósmico, sin embargo gran parte de lo expuesto era un río de palabras que se desbordaba en forma de anécdotas entre las que Loki se perdía.

—¡Darcy encontraría esto fascinante!

De todas las personas, tenía que ser Selvig (y sus impresiones de Lewis) quien le acompañara en el proceso de conquista de la tierra.

Gran inconveniente de elegir a la chica equivocada.

~▣~


End file.
